


Trying Something New

by inubz101



Series: Odd ships [1]
Category: All Time Low, MAX (Musician)
Genre: Baby's first smut, Barebacking, I have no idea what I'm doing, I need help, Jack Barakat - Freeform, M/M, Max Schneider - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's looking to find a quick fuck before the Year ends and Max isn't so sure about sex with the same gender</p><p>Or</p><p>There aren't enough Max Schneider fanfics on ao3 and I have a thing for shipping random favs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first smut. Like ever. This might have been the weirdest experience I've ever had writing wise. Feedback (and tips idk maybe) are encouraged. Also let me know if there's a really random ship you want me to write.

Pete invited the guys from All Time Low to a New Year's party, and who was Jack to turn down a good time? He had plans to get drunk and get laid; gender be damned. But once he got there, nothing really grabbed his interest. The girls were all the same and the guys were all straight. In cases like this, Jack would've gone to one of his bandmates, or any of his other friends for a quick hand job, but everyone seemed coupled up, including Zack who was blushing at the bartender. Jack was about to call a quits when Pete rolled up next to him with a guy Jack had never met before.

 

“Jack. Meet the newest member of the cult. Max.”

 

The name and the face finally clicked. Jack remembered DCD2 records recruiting a new artist to their label, but he'd never actually met the guy.

 

“You two have talk, I'm gonna go find my wife.” Pete slurred. He had a few glasses of champagne throughout the night.

 

“You mean girlfriend?” Max corrected.

 

Pete grinned. “Not by midnight.”

 

Pete faded into the crowd, leaving Jack and Max awkwardly standing here.

 

“Sorry for bothering you.” Max spoke up.

 

“Not you're fault. Kinda needed something to distract me from the fact that I can't get laid tonight.”

 

“Ah. Couldn't find a girl?”

 

“Or guy.” Jack added.

 

“Oh.” He said.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing! I just, I can't wrap my head around gay sex is all. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I could never do it.” Max trailed off.

 

Jack stared at the kid for a minute. He wasn't that bad off. Nice hair, good frame. The thought of sex with another guy seemed like it scares Max, but to Jack, it sounded like a challenge.

 

“You sure about that?” Jack questioned. “How do you know you don't like it, if you've never tries it?”

 

“Well... Okay good point. I've thought about it but it's not like you can just ask someone to have sex with you just to see if you like it.”

 

“Well then allow me to be a trial run.” Jack ran his thumb down his jaw.

 

Max shivered and his eyes turned darker. Jack grinned. He was gonna rock this kid's world tonight.

 

* * *

 

“Oh fuck!” Max groaned out.

 

“Look at that. You're actually into this.” Jack had licked the side of his cock.

 

The party was being held a hotel, and Jack was able to find a room that was empty. Once Jack had gotten Max alone and naked, the kid was practically putty.

 

“I'm into good blowjobs, Jesus Christ.”

 

Jack had taken the entirety of his cock down his throat, his arm on Max’s hips to keep him from moving. Jack was loving how easy Max responded to this. But he wanted see how far he could push. Jack slipped his index finger in his hole, curling up.

 

“Shit! Oh god.” Max clenched at the sheets.

 

“Wanna stop?” It was meant as a tease, but Jack was also serious. He didn't want to push the younger boy into doing something he wasn't ready for.

 

“Don't stop .” Max panted.

 

Jack proceeded side in another finger and pushing for his prostate. By 3 fingers, Max was a moaning mess and was fucking himself in Jack.

 

“Look at you. So desperate for my fingers.” Jack started to leave a hickey on his neck. “Wonder how you'd react with cock in you're ass.”

 

“Mmm please.”

 

“Please what?” Jack started to play with his nipples.

 

“Please fuck me.” The older man smiled at that.

 

“Good boy.” Jack removed his fingers and started to strip down.

 

Once he was finally naked, Jack lubed up his cock pushed the tip into Max’s hole. He was going to ask if he minded going bare, but it was too good to stop. Once Max had relaxed a little, Jack had pushed in further, making him cry out.

 

“Still so fucking tight. So good.” Jack gritted through his teeth.

 

“Fuck. Please.” Max rolled his hips against his thrusts.

 

Jack had trusted harder into him, hitting his prostate every time. Jack could feel the familiar sensation of cumming trusted deeper.

 

“Gonna... cum inside... you're hole... and, fuck, and you're gonna love every second of it. Aren't you?” no response.

 

Jack shoved deeper, practically slamming into Max’s prostate. “Aren't you?!”

 

“Yes! Fuck! Please. Just fuck me. Fill me up.” Max whimpered.

 

Jack trusted into him a few more times before shooting his warm hot cum into Max. Jack didn't even slow down. He kept his pace and started pumping his cock.

 

“Gonna... gonna cum.” Max stuttered out.

 

“Do it then.” Jack slid his thumb over the slit, and Max came screaming out his name.

 

Jack slid out of the younger boy, admiring the drenched hole leaking with cum. He plopped down on the bed, and heard the familiar countdown before the sound of  cheering rang through the building.

 

“Happy new Year I guess.” Max said softly.

 

“Same to you. Any New Year's resolutions you wanna accomplish?”

 

Max smiled wickedly. “To try anal.”

 

Jack rolled over and straddled the kid.

  
“I think we can get that one out the way.”


End file.
